Peeps
by Link's Twin
Summary: Ah, Spring. The time of Easter and new beginnings. Time of the Easter Bunny. What does the Easter Bunny bring? Candy of corse! What is a poor America to do when he is left alone with all this candy? England stops in for the holiday, but what is America doing with the Peeps? One Shot


_**A/N: Happy Easter! Just a silly one shot I thought of due to my brother and his stupidity. Remember to Review.**_

_**Peeps**_

Aw, Spring time. The time of the year where the flowers bloom, the air is filled with the scent of fresh pollen and new beginnings. The young birds are chirping, singing the start of new life. Everywhere life was blissful and serial.

For some people, the start of spring brought something different. It brought Easter. Now to most people, Easter, like Christmas, is surrounded a religious belief, but to others, it is just to celebrate spring.

This celebration is done so, bye idolizing a rabbit, or "bunny" that creeps into the house and leaves eggs and candy around for the children. This started the tradition of stuffing oneself with as much chocolate shaped by aforementioned rabbit and small bean shaped fruity candy.

Other candies that have been added to the celebrating tradition have come and failed, but one has stood the test of time. This creation is not even a candy, but more of a puff of air and sugar. This is of course the marshmallow.

Mostly in America has this puffy treat been accepted into this holiday. Of course the little treats have taken the shape of some of the animals associated with spring.

This is where the story begins.

America waited a few minutes after he had woken up before diving into the piles of candy he had acquired from Wal-Mart. His mouth was stuffed to the point he could barely close his lips.

"Oh sweet hamburgers, this is like the totally best thing I have ever tasted in like ever! I don't think I will ever stop eating this ever!"

-30 MINUTNET LATER—

"I will never another thing ever again." America rolled on his couch and grabbed his now aching stomach. He hadn't felt this sick since the day after Valentine's Day, when he bought the entire rack of on sale chocolate. In his agony he vaguely remembered cursing himself and making the same vow then.

Again he clutched his stomach and made his way to his bathroom, where he took some Pepto-Bismol. He grimaced as the pink liquid slid down his throat and into his still over flowing stomach. He then went to fall asleep on his couch.

England sighed as he made his way over to America's house. Again he had to go visit his family on this spring holiday. He remembered the time he had spent with the little colony.

He had come up with the idea a bunny came and gave sweets to the children. He smiled as he remembered it was Flying Mint Bunny's idea, the little bugger whispered into his ear to tell the small child. The bunny told England that it was to give him something to believe in.

England suddenly found he was standing at the front door of the now country's house. He realized he was a little early, so he stood outside the door for a moment .A he stood a new sound reached his ears, and he listened to a new sound. It was laughter. Not just any laughter, but maniacal.

"Hahahaha! Now burn, Burn!" America's voice wavered through the door, along with the scent of food burning. Slowly, England opened the door. First he was hit with the food burning scent tenfold, than he received the image of America standing in his kitchen standing in front of the microwave with his back turned to him. He slowly came into the room.

"America, I'm here." He said his hand out stretched toward the country.

"Welcome, England, how nice of you to drop by." America said as he slowly turned toward him. On his face was a sticky mess of green and light brown globs, stuck to his cheeks and shirt. His glasses were sideways and he had flecks of the globs in his sandy hair.

"What are you doing, America? " The Britt asked.

"Oh just giving a 'friend' his just desserts." He smiled with revenge.

"What does that mean?"

"Come and see."

England stepped over to America. He watched as he looked at the battle ground of green and yellow puffs on the counter. There were plastic forks and knifes bent, snapped, and covered in the colored mush. As he passed he couldn't decide what they used to be, or what apparent battle occurred, but turned his attention back to the microwave that had America totally fascinated.

On the glass plate in the middle was, besides the remnants of burned food, was a little green bunny Peep. Arthur's face paled as he looked at small marshmallow that had a resemblance to his flying friend.

America closed the door and set the timer to 1 minute. Arthur watched in utter disbelief as the plate spun and the little Peep puffed up even more than usual.

"Oh no! No Mister Hero! I don't want to die!" America said in a high pitched voice. "Oh I sorry, but you should have thought about that before you assisted in hurting my stomach." He spat at the air filled creature.

POP!

The mellow was now a burning mesh on the walls and ceiling of the container.

"Good heavens America, what are you doing?"

"They made me sick!" America turned toward England with a sort of dizziness and tired in his eyes. England recognized it instantly, he remembered that look from when America was a little child.

"America, did you take any medicine today?"

"Um, I took some –pink stuff." He said placing another Peep on the plate and starting the microwave again.

"I think you should lay down-," England couldn't finish the sentence, before America got this look on his face, it was one he had seen many times when he for the flu. England pushed America toward the sink before anything could happen. Once it was over, America sat at the kitchen table with his hands on his stomach.

"I'm going to bed. Tell France and Canada I'm sorry." He drowsily said and headed toward the upstairs without another word.

After a moment, there was a knock on the door. England walked to the door not having time to clean anything up, he walked past the piles of candy wrappers and rolled his eyes. Upon opening the door, France and Canada walked inside. Both of their jaws dropped upon coming in and seeing the rest of the house.

"How did this happen?" Canada asked still awestruck.

"Easter, and Pepto-Bismol."

_**The End**_

_**A/N: Here it is, Happy Easter and Spring Holiday.**_

_**The Pepto-Bismol thing is a true statement, at least with me. **_

_**The Peep thing is my brother. He just put them in until they exploded. **_

_**For the Whovians, who saw the Bells of Saint John? I did! I posted my Hetalia/Doctor Who fan fiction in honor of that, so take a peek, review it, and enjoy!**_


End file.
